1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with the exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to an image sensor and an electronic apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a semiconductor device which senses light reflected from an object and converts the light into an electrical signal, and has been used in various fields, including electronic apparatuses such as digital cameras, cellular phones, etc. and vehicles, drones, and security and authentication devices.
Recently, image sensors have been extensively applied to bio-information authentication sensors. Thus, research has been actively conducted on security technology for obtaining bio-information using an image sensor and authenticating a user on the basis of the obtained bio-information.
Much attention has been paid to security technology based on iris information which is bio-information, since every person has a different iris shape and his or her own iris information is difficult to imitate and hardly changes during his or her lifetime.